Family Treasure
by HelenaLevi
Summary: Fic-trade with TheTrainTicket. Mrs. Ishtar could see her family's bleak future even without the use of the Millennium Necklace- but the time she had before that future came would be cherished and remembered forever.


She held the damned artifact in her hands. She unsheathed its end, watching the gold-like metal slide out into a sharp knife. Even someone unworthy to use its power could make it into a weapon because of this- and it was one of two Items that they had treasured for centuries. She could understand the importance of tradition, and could even accept that fate would allow her to birth the son whose back would be torn apart and viciously scarred.

There was a ceremonial dagger, but somehow she felt like it was this blade that would truly cause him the grief that would follow him for the rest of his life. She couldn't have known for sure, for she hadn't ever touched the Necklace which would allow her to forsee it- but nevertheless it felt like a certainty in her mind. Worse yet, it felt like she wouldn't be there to stop it. Perhaps it was a mother's intuition, the same as it had been that Rishid belonged to the Ishtar family as if he truly were of their flesh and blood.

Veronica sighed. Perhaps she could pray for another girl, so that Rishid could be the pride of the family as he so desired to be. After all, they could never be sure what the sex of the baby was- although she could tell in her heart that it was most likely a boy, she could still hold onto that hope and spare the misery she was predicting.

Perhaps it was silly to be so angry at an object simply because of something like this. Perhaps it was mere paranoia; unnecessary and unjustified. After all, this thing hadn't been used for eons. It was essentially a decoration, a family heirloom. She slowly slid the two sides together and placed it back down, as if she hadn't touched it to begin with. Its shining surface seemed completely unmarkable; although she had touched it, no fingerprints were left, no trace of her DNA on its shaft.

Or maybe she was right in despising it. It had a bloody history, its roots drenched in the suffering of many. Many a robber had come coveting it, nearly ending the cycle many times. It had caused much grief and would continue to do so for as long as it existed, and there was little that could be done about that. At the same time, she couldn't quite get rid of it herself. Aside from the fact that the crime would be noticed, a Millennium Item was extremely difficult to dispose of. It always fell back into the hands of a worthy wielder.

Finally, Veronica turned away and left the room. She had no business here. It was evening above ground, and she could feel the baby stirring. Placing both hands on her pregnant belly, she gave the unborn child a hopeful smile.

"Promise me, my sweet," she whispered in a gentle tone, "Promise me you will find joy in your life, no matter what happens."

She returned to her bedroom and saw that her husband had retired to bed early. She cringed inwardly seeing the old scars upon his back, characteristic of his heritage which he would someday pass on- either to Rishid or to the boy growing inside of her.

She hoped Hank would keep his word, though. Rishid had tried so hard- worked so long to be worthy in his eyes. He deserved this chance. And how brave he was, to ask for a fate that was so painful! That was an honor as great as her bearing the child that would recieve it.

Veronica then noticed a smaller form sleeping by her husband- the young Ishizu. This made her smile- for as cold as her husband could be, he certainly still had a heart. She'd known it when she wed him and she'd known it for as long as they'd been together despite his flaws. She walked over to join them in bed, laying on her back so she could turn her head. Hank's head was turned the other way, but Ishizu was facing her, curled up with her head laying upon her father's shoulder. Veronica reached over, pulling her dark hair off of her face- she so very much looked like her, although she did exhibit some of her father's better qualities as well.

She knew for a fact that the baby within her would be beautiful as well.

Ah, but this was a memory incomplete still. Verionica got back up, sneaked out quickly. Her brisk pace allowed her to find Rishid's room, with the exhausted boy close to sleep. Lucky her- she smiled, a little bit mischieviously, as she walked over to pick up the still-young boy. It certainly wasn't easy, but she was pregnant- not crippled.

She returned to the master bedroom, placing Rishid next to his sister. He was certainly asleep now, and how calm he looked as he did. Veronica laid down beside him, taking a deep breath of this perfect family moment.

If she ever felt uneasy or scared again, she would remember this and let it reassure her. No matter what traditions or awful artifacts it was tied to, her family was her greatest treasure.


End file.
